Til Death Do Us Apart
by dragon-hottie
Summary: Prince Yami of Eygpt has everything except love. Finally he met someone so beautiful it was love at first sight......but what he doesn't know was this lovely girl is apart of a evil plan to kill him and gain contol over all of Egypt. Please REVIEW!
1. 5000 Years Ago

Five Thousand Years Ago Five thousand years ago, in ancient Egypt there lived a prince and his name was Yami. Yami had everything that he ever wanted; money, power and land. That was all that a guy could an ask for right? Wrong!!!! Yami wanted someone to love him, someone to care for him when he was sick, and someone to stand by his side even when he's fighting a losing battle. But there was no one like that in Yami's life. Sure Yami loved many young women, but none of them loved him back. Yami was just a lonely soul all alone in the world..or so he thought.  
  
Sure Yami did have a family, but not a family that loved him. In the Ancient times your family could be your worst enemy. Yami's family controlled all of Upper Egypt. Yami's mother, Queen Cleopatra V, was sent to death by his father, Pharaoh Solomon, for loving another man, when she was killed Yami's father ordered that her heart was to be taken out and made into a potion for him drink, to insure that she will never fall in with another man ever again in her afterlife except for him and him alone. From the day that Pharaoh Solomon found out that his wife had fallen in love with another man, he forbid anyone in his kingdom to fall in love ever again. Yami's sister, Cleopatra VI, fell in love with a man that yami didn't know. So as soon as Solomon discovered that his own daughter had fallen in love, he sent out the fiercest warriors in Egypt to slay his daughter. After that incident Yami decided to never fall with anyone so that one day he can be Pharaoh and change everything.  
  
Of course that was just Yami's family. Yami had relatives, but evil ones. Their Family name was Isthal. The Isthals controlled all of Lower Egypt. The head of their family was a man named Remes VII; he was just as brutal as Solomon when it comes to love. You can say that he was a replica of Solomon, except that he marries his children for land and power instead of love. All most all of his children are married except for two, Ishizu and Merik. It's not because he favored them, it's because that he needed them to gain control of Upper Egypt. The oldest of the two children was Ishizu; she was the most beautiful out of all her sisters. She had enough charm to charm a King Cobra into a kiss, she had enough beauty to win the heart of Ra, but she wasn't evil like her brother and her father. She was gentle and kind, of course her father didn't know that if he did Ishizu would be died a long time ago. Now let's talk about Merik. He was more handsome than all the Egyptian Gods put together, his charm was sweeter than honey, and his evilness was more poisoning than a stare of Medusa. Remes knew that with his two children he would win over Upper Egypt..... 


	2. The Plan

The Plan  
  
Okay, people. I know that was a short chapter, but it was suppose to be a short intro. Cuz who would wanna read something so long, rite? Well I hope u guys enjoy this chapter!  
  
It was a dark night in Egypt, darker than usual. The wind howled outside the Isthal's temple . Inside, Remes Isthal and his two children gathered around a large marble table with carvings on the sides describing the family's past. Everyone around the table was covered in thick dark cloaks, as if they were afraid that someone would find out what they were doing.  
  
"Alright, my children," whispered Remes, "it is time to do what we should have done the day he was born. As you both know that in order for Merik to become the new Pharaoh of Egypt, Yami must die! So that Solomon will have no heir to the throne and Merik will be his only choice!!!"  
  
Both child nodded silently, knowing what was about to come next.  
  
"For centuries, our clan was in control of both Upper Egypt and Lower Egypt. We were the most powerful clan in the universe! But then one day, we were defeated by Yami's great grandfather! That was a sad day for us Isthal, but we vowed that one day we would once again control Upper and Lower Egypt!!! And that day will come very shortly, but first we must carry out the plan to kill Yami-"  
  
"So you want me to control the mind of Yami with my Millennium Rod and make him commit suicide, father?"  
  
"No Merik that will be too suspicious. My plan is simple, but effective. And it will need some scarifies. I have decided to bestow the honor on you, Ishizu, my daughter."  
  
"Me?!? But I have nothing but beauty! How am I suppose to kill Yami? Maybe you should re-think your plan and pick Merik to be the one to kill Yami. Merik does have more strength than I do."  
  
"Ishizu, you've underestimated yourself! It is indeed your beauty that will make Yami die!! First you shall make Yami fall in love with you. Which I'm sure that you will be able to do. Then I shall find arrange for Solomon, that old fool, to find you two together. Since he will kill anyone that falls in love .He will have no choice but to kill Yami and you. But don't you worry, I am not about to let you die. I will send Merik to rescue you and then Yami shall be died and Merik shall be the next in line for the throne!"  
  
"Ah! Father that is a wonderful plan, but how will Yami ever meet me and fall in love with me?"  
  
"My darling daughter don't you worry it's all been arranged. Then plan shall be carried out soon enough!" 


	3. Loyal or not!

Okay people, I'll try my best to please u guys. For now just keep on reading.  
  
In the royal palace, Yami looked out his window and straight into another one, except this window was occupied by a young woman.  
  
Yami never had any problem controlling his feelings, but a few days ago, every time he looked at that woman his heart pounded like beating drums. Yami knew that he was in love with her, but if his father found out he would be killed! Not only because he fell in love, but also because this woman is his father's second wife. It's true that Yami's father forbids anyone to marry for love, but Solomon married for money.  
  
Solomon's second wife's name was Amara, Queen Amara. She was like nothing Yami had ever seen before. Amara had dark crystal blue eyes, her hair was the color was light sand, her figure was so slim, and it looked as if you'd be able to snap her waist in half. There was no word to describe her; even her name means Eternal Beauty.  
  
One day the temptation of meeting Amara grew too strong for Yami to resist. So at the stroke of midnight, Yami wrapped him self in a black cloak and set off for Amara's room.  
  
Queen Amara was just about to take of her toga when Yami entered the room. She couldn't she the face behind the cloak and thought the man was a thief. Amara quickly drew her knife out from its holder on her leg and slashed at the man. Fortunately, her aim was very off; instead of slashing Yami in the face she slashed him in his arm.  
  
Yami threw off his hood and clutched his right arm in pain.  
  
"Oh Yami! I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you! It was so dark I couldn't see your face!' cried Amara.  
  
"It's *wince* alright *wince*. What kind *wince* of poison did *wince* you put in that* wince*dagger?" Yami winced.  
  
"Oh Isis! I'm so sorry Yami! I dabbed some Cobra venom on the dagger." Amara cried as tears streamed down her face, "Yami, please stop wincing! I can't bear it! Every time you wince it just reminds me what I did! You really are in a lot of pain; I'll go get the royal physician!"  
  
Amara got up from the floor (A/N I never motioned that they were on the floor, but what do you expect from a guy in pain! He obviously can't be standing) and walked towards the door, but then a strong, tanned hand held her back.  
  
Amara looked at her back and saw that Yami was holding her. Amara's face was completely in shock.  
  
Yami quickly realized what he had done and dropped Amara's hand.  
  
"Um.I sorry about that, but don't go get the royal physician. If anyone finds out about us we're doomed!"  
  
"You're right, Yami. But what are we going to do. You're going to die if we don't get some help! Oh, I know! This is the oldest way to get rid of poison, but it's our only hope!''  
  
Then Amara bent down and grab Yami's hurt arm, not caring if it was against the rule to hold another man's arm besides the pharaoh's, and began to suck out the poison. (I know this a lame way, but it's the only way!)  
  
Yami looked down at Amara. Even when her face didn't show she was still beautiful. Yami couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He lifted Amara's chin and moved his mouth closer and closer to hers.  
  
Amara was sucking out the poison a little by little when she felt a hand on her chin. Then suddenly she was face to face with Yami. Amara stared into the scarlet eyes of Yami, and froze. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't want to know, but in her heart she knew that she was falling for Yami.  
  
Yami pulled Amara's face towards his until their lips met. Then they shared a passionate kiss that seemed to last for eternity. Finally Amara pulled away.  
  
"Yami, we shouldn't doing this, what if-"  
  
Before Amara could finish what she was saying, Yami silenced her with another kiss. This time Amara showed no resistance. Yami and Amara didn't want to let go off this moment. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. Before they knew it, they were on top of each other. Then Amara accidentally kicked a vase down to the floor and it shattered to pieces creating a huge echo through the palace, but Amara and Yami paid no attention to it.  
  
Then suddenly the door swung open, revealing Solomon and his guards. Solomon just stood there for a minute not knowing what to do or say. Then he came to his senses.  
  
"Amara! How dare you! Cheat on me without my permission!" (A/n Freeze! That is not what happened, let me rephrase that!)  
"Amara! How dare you! Cheating on me with my own son! And Yami what are you doing with my own wife! Oh, I get! Amara how dare you use your charms on my son and bewitch him to commit such a horrible crime! I will have you killed, Amara!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Heeheehee! So will Solomon kill another wife or will she live to see another day!?! 


	4. Death or Die Another Day

A/N  
  
Okay people! That's it! I have no idea who's reading my story! So next time when you read a chapter please review! Or else I'll think no one's reading my story then I won't write anymore! So if you're reading this, get your ass back to the last chapter and review or I'm not gonna publish any more chapters and I can tell you this the next chapter is going to be very surprising! 


	5. A New Beginning

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
That earsplitting scream rushed through Egypt faster than the speed of light. Left and right of the Nile heard it Upper and Lower Egypt heard it, the whole country heard it.  
  
The scream could only mean one thing that someone was beheaded!  
  
The scream was the voice of a young adult that shall never be heard again.  
  
The scream chilled the blood of the people in Egypt, but they knew the scream was only the start of terror that was about come.....  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* A/N I wonder who that was, hey you never know it just might be the scream of Yami ?!? Keep on reading people and thanks for reviewing! O ya! Thank you Trustshipping for telling me about the anonymous reviews stuff. I was just on the edge of a freak out!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
After that death, Solomon ordered his soldiers to patrol the streets of Egypt day and night and any couple found together shall be beheaded!  
  
Within a few days thousands of people lost their love ones and their heads! The new rule was taxing on young and passionate lovers.  
  
Many Egyptian can be seen praying to the Gods hoping that one day Solomon would die and his reign of terror shall end.  
  
After the death of Amara, Solomon sent Yami away to a private palace Alexander to make sure that Yami doesn't get in the way of him and his wives ever again. (A/N that's right people Solomon is about to marry again. I wonder what can happen now.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Yami leaned on the balcony that overlooked the Nile. The sun was about to set. The Nile looked beautiful as if someone sprinkled millions of ruby into the water.  
  
A drop of tear rolled down Yami's face, the sparkling water reminded him of the twinkle in Amara's eyes. Perhaps He will never get over the loss of the one woman he truly loved.  
  
'Oh, Amara! I am so sorry. I tried to save to but father insisted that I was bewitched by your beauty! Forgive me Amara! I'll always love you, just show me sign, any sign that you're alright!' Yami thought.  
  
Suddenly Yami saw a young lady that looked strangely like Amara Walking along the Nile, stopping here and there to touch the water. At first Yami thought she was an illusion, but as the lady got close Yami was pretty sure that she was real.  
  
Perhaps it was lust of wanting Amara so badly or the hurt inside that made Yami rush down the stair case and out of the palace, then onto the beach.  
  
But as Yami got closer, he saw that the lady wasn't Amara. Yami's disappointment made him want to throw himself into the water. Yami looked at the river; something about it was dangerously hypnotizing. Yami was almost at the edge of the river about to jump in, before a sharp scream to the right made him look up.  
  
A heavily robe man was posed over the lady, ready to kill her.  
  
"Help me! Anyone, please help me!"  
  
That was her last scream before she fainted.  
  
Something in that scream was familiar to Yami, and then Yami realized it was almost like Amara's scream before she was killed; the need to live and the want to survive. Yami remember that kind of scream, it similar to Amara's.  
  
Something stirred inside Yami, something strong. Before he knew he was pounding on the killer's back. The killer quickly realized that he was no match for Yami and decided to make a run for his life.  
  
Yami scooped up the fair maiden in his arms and looked around to see if there was any clue to where she came from. After a while Yami decided to carry her back to the palace.  
  
Yami doesn't know it yet, but this girl to about to change his life forever! *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Heheehee! Now the real fun is about to begin. Who is that girl? Could she be the resurrected form of Amara?!? 


	6. New Love

*Blink* *Blink* She had to blink a few times before she realized that she was awake and in a completely different room than her own. She lifted off her sheets and found that she was wearing an elegant sleepwear. She got out of the bed slowly, yet it seemed to have used up a lot of energy. She tried to stand up, but as soon as she was vertical, her knees buckled and then she crashed onto the floor.  
  
The loud thud had woken up a maid sleeping on the floor near her bed.  
  
"Oh my lady. You should have called for me when you woke up. Now you are even more injured then before! Prince Yami will be so mad!" cried the maid, "here let me help you back to your bed.. (Ishizu is on the bed again)..are you comfortable now? I must go and get Prince Yami. He had given order for me to fetch him as soon as you awake."  
  
Then the maid left the room.  
  
'How did I get here? And where is here? Who's Prince Yami and why does my stomach hurt so much?' the lady thought as she touched the necklace on her neck.  
  
Suddenly a stream of light came out of the necklace. Slowly the light formed a man's head then his body and then his legs.  
  
"Ishizu! I see that you have finally wakened," the man spoke in a very deep voice.  
  
"Father!"Ishizu gasped, "Where am I?"  
  
"Foolish girl! You're in the palace of Yami. Remember the plan?  
  
Ishizu shook her head.  
  
"Hmm..I knew it! Merik did put the wrong potion on to dagger. I shall give him a spanking when I get home. It's no wonder that you lost some of your memories. But don't worry I'll show you everything that you've forgotten."  
  
"But how-," Ishizu's question was answered when the jet of light, that formed her father, transformed into a vision or memory of everything that had happened in the past few days.  
  
"Do you understand what you have to do, my dear daughter?"  
  
"Yes father, I remember now..I now know what my mission is."  
  
"Good, remember to use your charms to bewitch Yami and do everything in your power to eliminate once and for all! Muhahahha!"  
  
Then Remes Isthal disappeared. And just in time, 'cuz Yami came into the chamber followed by the maid. "Are you alright.umm.." Asked Yami.  
  
"Marina. My name is Marina," said Ishizu.  
  
"Right, Marina. So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Well I feel tired and hungry....."  
  
"Alright. As soon as you feel that you have enough energy to get up, without fainting then I'll arrange an escort to take you home."  
  
Ishizu pretended to look very shocked.  
  
"No! Your highness, I have no home to go back to. I live on the streets. It's a horrible life, being hungry all the time. Please, I'll do anything to stay here," Ishizu pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. If my father finds out that I have a woman in my palace, he will kill you and me. My father only allows maids to stay in the palace and you're not a maid!" Yami tried to explain gentle to this young woman.  
  
"I'll learn! I'll learn to be a maid. Please I'll do anything to stay here!" Ishizu desperately pleaded to Yami.  
  
Yami looked into Ishizu (Marina)'s chocolate brown eyes. They were full of sadness; Yami decided that he couldn't throw this lovely young woman onto the streets again.  
  
"Alright, you can stay here only if you learn to be a maid."  
  
"Thank you so much my lord."  
  
"Get some rest tonight. Tomorrow you will have to start on your chores." Then Yami left the room.  
  
Suddenly the maid spoke up and startled Ishizu.  
  
"Marina, that's your name right? Well I suggest you better do what Prince Yami said. 'Cuz being a maid isn't the easiest thing in the world. I'll come and fetch you in the morning." Then the maid left the room.  
  
Ishizu laid her head back on the soft fluffy pillow.  
  
'Merik better appreciate me being a maid for him. I swear when this is all over I'm going to give the spanking of his life! Me, a maid! Honestly! What has the world come to! And Marina?!? What kind of name was that?!? That will teach to choose names more carefully next time! *yawn* I am tired. I better get to sleep soon tomorrow I'll come up with a plan to kill Yami...but I got to say that he is extremely handsome..his white teeth..great smile....scarlet eyes....' Then Ishizu fell asleep and dreamt about a certain guy....or rather how to kill him..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami lay down on his bed trying to fall asleep, but it wasn't working. All he could think of was how beautiful Marina looked. With her long brown hair, bright brown eyes, slim body, wonderful smile. Before Yami could stop himself, he began to imagine how smooth Marina's lips would be on his.  
  
'Stop it, Yami! You can't fall for another girl! When Amara died, you sworn that you wouldn't love anyone ever again. Now it's only been a few days now you're falling for another beautiful woman. Remember what happened last time you fell in love? You ended up killing the one you loved. So forget about Marina!' Yami thought to himself. But he couldn't stop thinking about Marina.soon he fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N Okay that chapter doesn't really have a point to it. But soon you'll see some sparks. Please review! 


	7. Last Goodbye

A/N I'm sorry to say this everyone. But I don't think anyone is reading or reviewing this story so I going to stop writing. Thanks for everyone that reviewed. Goodbye! 


	8. LIfe of a Maid and WHAT!

A/N Sorry ppl I know I said I wasn't going to write anymore, but I can't help the feeling that I'm disappointing my fans so keep on reading and reviewing! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ishizu was just in the middle of a great dream. She dreamt that she was killing Yami and then after Yami died she became the pharaoh instead of Merik.  
  
"Hehehehe.." Ishizu chuckled in her dream.  
  
Then she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. Ishizu rolled over onto her side and mumble something like, "Don't wake me unless there's a fire". That give the person who was tapping (it's a maid) an idea.  
  
"Fire! Wake up there's a fire!" The maid shouted at Ishizu. But Ishizu merely yawned and pulled the sheets up to her chin.  
  
'How in the name of Isis am I going to wake this girl up? She's as pretty as a flower, but she sleeps like a pig!' The maid thought.  
  
The maid's patience was growing thin. So she lit up a candle and held it under Ishizu's chin.  
  
'Hmmm.. it's getting pretty hot in here and it's starting to smell like smoke. Smoke!!!! Fire, there's a fire!!!' Ishizu thought as she jumped out off the bed and crashed into the maid.  
  
"Urgh.. What happened?" Ishizu mumbled as she rubbed her head. Then everything was starting to become clearer.  
  
"You got to get up early to be a maid! You were supposed to get up ten minutes ago, Marina. By the way my name is Amymone, I'm from Greece," Amymone explained.  
  
"Maid? What are you talking about? Oh right, I forgot! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"That's fine. Eat your breakfast and then start on your chores. And the chores are to wash the floors of the ballroom, tend the garden and to feed the royal birds."  
  
Then Amymone left the room.  
  
Marina got up from the floor and found her "breakfast" on the desk. It was only some bread and milk and nothing else.  
  
'Urgh!!!!!!!! I'm going to kill Merik when I get back home!'  
  
It took her ten minutes to find the ballroom. Man, it was huge! It was on the edge of the palace. There was no one around for miles except a guard.  
  
"How do they expect me to wash this thing? It's like a mini-desert!"  
  
But Ishizu had to do this so she got down unto her knees and began scrubbing; it took her nearly five hours. By the time she got to the garden her back was pained to the bone. Ishizu looked at the "garden" which turned out to be a huge maze with lots of tropical flowers inside.  
  
"That's it! They are crazy! It's going to take months to tend to this garden!"  
  
But then a guard kicked her butt and said, "Get your ass down here and clean or get another kick!"  
  
Ishizu didn't need kick to tell her what to do.  
  
"Hey! Watch your stinking mouth or it's coming off."  
  
"Hahaha. Me watch my mouth?!? Who do you think you are, missy! I aught to teach you a lesson!" Then he looked right and left making sure no one was around. Then he tried to grab Ishizu's arm, but Ishizu was way faster than him. She dodged him and ran into the maze. Ishizu turned left and right but then she hit a dead end. The guard caught up to her. Ishizu had no way to escape; the guard tried grabbed her arm again and actually got it this time. Then he pulled Ishizu very close to him that they were almost mouth to mouth.  
  
Ishizu struggled to get away but the guard was ten times heavier than her. Then the guard put his mouth onto hers' and slithered his tongue in her mouth. Then he began to ripe off Ishizu's robe............  
  
A/N AYAYAYAH what's going to happen to Ishizu?!? Will she lose her virginity!!!! HEHEHE I love cliff-hanger I'm so evil. And I might not update for a couple of days! REVIEW IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!!!! 


	9. Feelings and Virginity

A/N A big round of applause for everyone that reviewed!!!!*Squeal*Squeal*squeal* Well know I obviously can't stop writing! Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think about this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami woke up with a funny feeling in his stomach. It felt like someone was in trouble, but whom? Yami decided that he was just hungry, so he took a very quick bath and threw on some clothe (a white and blue loincloth with hieroglyphics on it and a golden cloak) then he headed towards the garden with his breakfast was placed in the middle of the maze.  
  
It was a bit chilly outside so Yami went back to his and got a thicker cloak. (A/N Hehehehe, I know what you're thinking, but a pharaoh just can't catch a cold! ^_^)  
  
By the time Yami went back outside, an uneasy was telling him that someone was in trouble, someone that he cared about deeply.  
  
'Urgh! What's wrong with me? Why do I feel that someone is about to get hurt very badly!' Yami thought.  
  
When Yami reached the entrance of the maze the feeling inside his heart was getting stronger and stronger. Then Yami's heart began to burn like coal so hot and so painful, Yami collapsed to the ground, clutching his heart.  
  
'Someone's in danger. I got to help! But how can I help when I don't even know who they are and when I'm in such pain!' Yami thought, and then something in the back of his mind told him it was Marina, 'Marina! She's in danger I have to get off the ground and help her.'  
  
Yami struggled off the ground and stood up on his shaking legs. His heart was telling him to travel deeper into the maze. Yami followed his feelings into the maze...  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! "  
  
Yami heard that scream and now he knows it's Marina who's in danger. He started running towards the scream, but he kept on hitting dead ends. Yami stopped to think, he decided the only way to reach Marina was to follow his heart.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and began running again; somehow he never hit a dead end or run into something. Then just when Yami thought this would never end he found her, but not in the best condition..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Marina tried to scream for help, but the guard still had his tongue slithering in her mouth. Marina pushed the guard away just for a second and screamed for help. The guard grabbed her again and pressed her body against his, but Ishizu kept on struggling to get away.  
  
"Don't waste your energy! You're just nothing but a maid no one's going to find you so just put your body into mine or else!"  
  
Ishizu surprised the guard by biting his hand, he let go for one second but quickly caught her again. Then he pressed her to the ground and took out his knives and stuck one into each of her wrist and ankle so that Ishizu can't move.  
  
"Now you're all mine! HEHEHEHE!"  
  
Then he ripped off her clothe a piece by piece leaving nothing but a piece of her undergarment which only covered her butt.  
  
Ishizu had already fainted a long time ago. The guard was about to pick her up again when he heard a sound to his left...............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yami couldn't believe what he saw. Marina, her lifeless, naked form on the ground and one of his most trusted guard leaning over her like a vulture over a field mouse.  
  
Yami took out his sword and quickly took out the guards eyes. Then with swing of his blade the guard laid lifeless on the ground too.  
  
Yami dropped his sword to the ground and picked up Marina and wrapped a bit of her ripped up clothe around her limp and cold body...............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N OMG IS ISHIZU DIED!!!!!!!!! FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!CHAPTER COMING SOON........IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Die another day

A/n sorry ppl for not writing for so long. Since school started I'm quite busy so my suggestion is that you put my story on story alert so you'll know when a new chapter comes. Well I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Yami carried Ishizu back to the palace in his arms. He cried for help along the way. But there was no physician since Solomon beheaded most of the physicians in Egypt. Then suddenly Amymone appeared out of no where.  
  
"Oh Isis! What happened to her?!? Why is she so white? Is she still alive?" Asked Amymone.  
  
"Hurry, go get some hot water and fresh clothe and some medicine!" Yell Yami.  
  
Yami rushed into his chamber and gently laid Ishizu on his bed and took a good look at her. Her clothe were torn, she was almost naked except for a piece covering her chest and butt. She was beaten rather badly and had blood all over her. Ishizu was alive, but barely any second she could die!  
  
Amymone came back into the room and quick put some clothe onto Ishizu (Yami was outside during that time). Then she put some herbs on Ishizu's wrist and wrapped it up to stop her from bleeding, but Ishizu had already lost a lot of blood. And she's starting to work up a fever.  
  
"Is she alright?" Asked Yami  
  
"No, your highness. She's lost a lot of blood and if she doesn't get more blood into her veins soon she's going to die!"  
  
"What! Are you certain that she's going to die?"  
  
"I'm not a physician, but Marina's pulse is very weak. And she has a fever! Even if she survives she might lose her memory or worse, she could be paralyzed forever!"  
  
Yami went back into the room, alone. He looked Ishizu. His eyes were starting to blur. Ishizu looked so beautiful, yet so weak. Yami sat beside her and stroked her hair.  
  
"Oh, Marina. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. If you survive I promise you that you will never have to do chores ever again." Yami said to Ishizu even though he knew that she could not hear him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!!!!!!!!!!!" Ishizu screamed in pain.  
  
Yami tried to calm her down, but she kept on screaming. Yami didn't know that what happened next was a mistake or a blessing. Yami pulled Ishizu into his arms and kissed her lips at first Ishizu didn't respond, then she put passion into the kiss. They remained like that for a very long time. After they broke away Ishizu looked peaceful again, Yami rocked back and forth in his arms. Then he put her back onto the bed. Yami got up from the bed and sat at a table not far from the bed and drifted off........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ishizu stirred. She tried to sit up but she was too weak. At first she couldn't figure out where she was, and then she remembered.  
  
'How could that happen to me?!? Why did he do that? I'm so alone, where no one to help me. Isis please protect me!!!!!!!!!'Ishizu thought to herself then she began to sob lightly at first then the sob turned into a wail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was sleeping silently, and then he was woken by a wail. Somehow he knew it was Ishizu and run to her side and put his arms around her.  
  
Ishizu knew Yami was there right beside her and holding her in his arms. Ishizu didn't protest. Right now she didn't care about anything she just wanted comfort. Then surprisingly Yami's mouth found hers and they shared a passionate kiss. Ishizu knew it was wrong to do that but she was starting to fall for Yami. No one had ever cared for her or shown her any kindness. Yami's love weakened her heart.  
  
'No!' Ishizu told herself, 'I can't start to fall for him I have to carry out my father's order!'  
  
Then Ishizu pushed Yami away and whispered, "I'm sorry Yami. But I'm very tired right now."  
  
Yami let go of her and said nothing. Then he stood up and went back to the table. Both, Yami and Ishizu fell asleep again thinking about each other.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Over the next few days Yami often stayed with Ishizu day and night and talking to her and read to her. Soon Ishizu was well enough to walk. One day Yami took her out to the garden to see the new flowers.  
  
"Wow! This is beautiful Yami!"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you!" Then Yami realized what he had said and blushed and so did Ishizu.  
  
After that day after day they came back to see the flowers. One day Yami put his arms around Ishizu and kissed her. Ishizu kissed him back. But then someone else came into the garden and interrupted their kiss..............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Who is it?!? And what would happen?!? Hehe I'm love cliff-hangings don't you? You know the drill! You review and I write!!!! 


	11. An offer of marrige

A/N I'm rlly sorry the I didn't write for a rlly long time but this chappie will up for it..I hope.  
  
Amymone rushed into the garden.  
  
"Prince Yami! Quick you must hide Ishizu your father is here to visit you and his on his way to the garden as we speak!" Amymone cried.  
  
"What is he doing here? I thought he said that he doesn't want to see me ever again! But that's not important right now! Where can I hide you."  
  
Before Yami could finish his words, Solomon walked into the garden.  
  
"Hide who, my son?" Solomon asked.  
  
"O father! How grateful I am to see you!"  
  
Yami then embraced Solomon in a hug, but Solomon pulled away.  
  
"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! ANSWER ME NOW OR DIE!" Solomon bellowed.  
  
"I-I am sorry f-f-ather. I didn't m-mean to."  
  
"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!"  
  
"I was preparing a surprise for you, father. Since your birthday is coming up."  
  
Solomon looked at Yami for a second and then began to chuckle.  
  
"Yes, that's right sire," Ishizu said, "Prince Yami was preparing a present for your birthday. That was all."  
  
Solomon looked at Ishizu. He found her very beautiful, but he couldn't believe that she spoke without permission.  
  
"And who are you?" Solomon asked.  
  
"My name is Marina," replied Ishizu without even bowing.  
  
"Yami take all the servants away and leave me alone with this Marina," Solomon ordered.  
  
Yami was about to protest, but Solomon shot him a death glare. Yami nodded his head and took all the servants away.  
  
Solomon turned towards Marina. "Do you not know who I am?" Solomon asked.  
  
"Yes I do. You're Solomon, the king of upper Egypt."  
  
"THE KING OF UPPER EGYPT! I AM THE KING OF THE WHOLE ENTIRE LANDS OF EGYPT!"  
  
"But Lower Egypt is in the control of King Remes." Ishizu said very calmly without a sign of fear.  
  
Solomon took a step towards Ishizu. Surprisingly he began to smile.  
  
"I always liked a woman with a mind of her own. Yes, you will have to do. I declare you my wife! Why don't you come to my bedroom tonight!"  
  
Ishizu was shocked by that comment. There was no way that she wanted to marry that old geezer, let alone sleep with him. But she had to get closer to Solomon in odder to kill him. Ishizu walked towards Solomon and whisper something in his ears and strode out of the garden leaving Solomon all alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N I wonder if Ishizu said yes or no?!?! And will she go to Solomon's bedroom at night?!?! If you want to find out you better review!!!! O ya, my friend told me that in some culture that Solomon, the wise man is considered very important. So if I offended someone then sorry! 


End file.
